


Signs and Wonders

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moon on a languid summer night.  Pleasantly fluffy, for Livia's X-Title Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs and Wonders

## Signs and Wonders

by Tamashii no Miko

<http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/hoshinokaze>

* * *

Title: Signs and Wonders  
Type: Shonen ai, fluff.  
Pairing: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
Disclaimer: _Smallville_ belongs to the WB, DC Comics, MillarGoughInk, Tolin, Robbins, Davola, and probably a whole bunch of other people. Suffice to say, these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted purposes. Please don't sue. Author's Note: This is in response to Livia's Smallville X-Title Challenge. I just couldn't resist. Clark's words are from Julie Brown's _Shut Up And Kiss Me_. Story inspired by Tresca's music video of afore-mentioned song. Soundtrack: Dave Matthews Band, _Where Are You Going_ and _Crush_ ; Julie Brown, _Shut Up And Kiss Me_ Feedback: Better than chocolate. 

* * *

The moon hung glowing just above the trees, blood-gold. The night was hot, humid, the kind of night that made a guy want to curl up inside the icebox and not come out 'til fall. The air felt thick, it was hard to breathe, his entire body was covered in a sticky sheen of sweat that made his eyes sting when he blinked, and he felt as if he might never be able to move again. And none of it mattered, because the puddle of sweat he was lying in was on the hood of Lex's car and Lex was lying beside him, talking away in that low, rich voice of his and gesturing languidly with those long, slim, pale hands like doves against the darkened sky. And Clark didn't have a clue what it was he was talking about and he didn't really care as long as he could lie here next to Lex and drink in the sight of the half-closed eyes and the soft smile half-curving his lips and that pale skin glowing like the moon itself, skin that was as soft under Clark's searching fingers as it looked to his eyes, and Lex's eyes were wide open now, turned towards him, and such a soft, soft grey ... 

"Clark?" 

... and the elegant lips parted beautifully as Clark ran his thumb lightly over the soft swell of Lex's mouth, and his lashes fluttered downwards to sweep darkly against moon-pale skin ... 

"Clark, I don't think that-" 

"You talk too much," Clark murmured, almost wonderingly. Lex's eyes opened wide at that, and a faint flush colored his cheeks, burning hot under Clark's fingertips, and his lips moved soundlessly, the doves of his hands stilled as if stunned where they lay ... 

"I need your touch," Clark whispered to him, and Lex's ragged breath caught in his chest as one slim hand flew up to lay itself against Clark's cheek, and he trembled softly as Clark nuzzled into the touch, brushing his lips lightly against Lex's palm, shifting closer to the long, lithe body lying next to him ... 

"Clark, please ..." His voice again, rich like a sweet _cafe au lait_ , husky and warm and breaking ever so slightly. "Think about this, think about what this means, Clark, I don't want this to," a sharp breath as Clark's body pressed up against his, "hurt us and-" He shut his eyes tightly and moaned, deep in his throat, as Clark lapped at his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and reveling in the sounds Lex was making, in the sheer pleasure of being the one to urge those sounds from his throat, soaking up the slow joy of human contact, and Lex whimpered as Clark broke off his ministrations, his eyes still tightly shut. 

"C'mon," Clark whispered affectionately, caressing the pale cheek, watching as the grey eyes fluttered slowly half-open, smiling as those eyes watched him with a soft sort of caution, his smile growing brighter because Lex had really beautiful eyes for all their caution, because there was a small scar on those elegant lips that he'd never noticed before, because of the languid slowness of the night, because what Clark was about to say was ridiculous and he was afraid he'd burst out laughing right after it passed his lips, but he was going to say it anyway because for all its slow fire and passion and solemn grace, love was supposed to be fun, and in his mind were the beginnings of a thought that said quite clearly that he just might love this pale, eloquent boy pressed up against him with such endearingly nervous caution in his soft grey eyes. "Lex," and Clark had to grin, because for the first time in his life he'd managed to knock Lex Luthor speechless, and it just rendered his next words all the more amusing, "shut up and kiss me." 

And Lex's soft eyes lit with joy and an almost fierce possessiveness, and he grinned back exultantly, and obeyed. 

*~owari* 


End file.
